HELLDIVERS x RWBY: Remnants Last Hope
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Captain Michael Anderson, a battle hardened Helldiver who's mission is to stop the imminent destruction of Remnant from the hands of the notorious Cyborgs slowly finds out that revenge doesn't make one a better person.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Redemption, this is Red Hawk 203 permission to dock over?" The man piloting the shuttle asked.

Redemption; a standard issue Heavy Cruiser made by the smartest and forward thinking engineers of Super Earth, it comes equip with enough heavy weapons, vehicles and turrets to launch a massive offensive on one planet no matter how overrun it maybe, its triple barrel cannons attached to the belly of the magnificent beast is capable of glassing an entire region of a planet if given the green light.

"Red Hawk 203 this is Redemption you are free to dock over," the man on the radio said.

As the transport shuttle neared the massive beast its belly slowly opened allowing a gap for the shuttle to ascend. As the shuttle finally reached the docking area the gap below the aircraft finally closed, allowing the shuttle to finally land. The doors of the shuttle finally slid backwards towards the engines letting its passengers exit the craft.

The man that came out of the shuttle was a fairly built man and stood at a whopping 6'1 making him the tallest in the squad; he wore the standard dark military fatigues, his armor is a metal chest plate with a yellow border around it and it had a combat knife attached to it, shoulder pads albeit one is a bit longer than the other, leg and arm braces, his helmet had two flashlights attached to the top of it with a 'T' visor and surrounded by grey metal and bordered by yellow, lastly his cape reached all the way to his Achilles heel with three curved stripes at the top of the cape.

"Captain, congratulations on your successful mission," a private said before giving a strict salute.

"At ease private," he said which made the private's stiff shoulders relax.

"Admiral James wants to see you," the private said.

The Captain simply nodded and headed towards the main deck of the ship. As he walked across the hallway several members of the ship saw him and immediately saluted, to which he ignored as he brisk walked his way. After a while he final managed to reach the main deck.

Inside the main deck were three people; on the left was SSgt. Michael Cadbury, he is responsible for all of the strategems being deployed on the field and also the one who explains what some it does, he wears a heavy armor that had a grenade attached on his shoulder pad, his head was bald and he has a light beard growing, his eyes though black always sparkle when a conversation leads to weapons. To the right there was Dr. McCarren Westfield also known as the lead researcher of Redemption. She wore red glasses and a classic white lab coat, her face always depicts seriousness and her hair was tied up like a bun. She is also responsible for researching all of the new discoveries they make as the Captain is plunged into different planets and also knowing the weak spots of enemies. Lastly at the center of the deck stood a dark man wearing an admiral hat and a full yellow cape his face had a deep scar on his left eye and all in all the atmosphere when being around him is always serious. But that serious face he wore was removed upon seeing the person who enters the room.

"Captain Michael, good work at making those Bugs suffer," The admiral said to which he only replied with a nod.

"Unfortunately though we have another mission for you," he said somberly.

"Its fine, give me the details," Michael said through his mask.

The James sighed heavily before finally giving the mission details. "Our scanners have found a new planet. Report shows that cyborgs are attempting to take it,"

Michael immediately perked up at the word cyborg. "Take us there… now," he said.

The admiral nodded and looked to the pilots who were already typing in the coordinates of the planet. While the pilots were doing their job the admiral turned to face Michael who was facing the window and staring into the deep space.

"Michael… beating yourself up isn't going to bring him back," The admiral said somberly.

"Admiral, you know that I'm not going to stop until all the cyborgs are dead," he said with finality in his tone.

"Sir, were ready for jump," The lead pilot said before James could get another word to Michael.

"Launch!" Michael said.

The pilot nodded and activated the launch button. The entire room started to shake then finally the entire crew of Redemption jerked at the sudden launch.

 _It's still my ship Captain_. James thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Fall Of Atlas**

They came from nowhere; creatures and animals that looked human but they're not. An unknown type of metal looked as if it's physically attached to them; they had various types of weaponry ranging from razor sharp claws to highly explosive ammunition capable of leveling a two story building. This evil menace spread through Remnant like a plague first coming from Atlas; an hour later nothing was heard from the nation. Altesian citizens that were fortunate enough to survive the siege told creatures that looked like the Demon incarnated, and they were right…

 **April 4, 4321 3:21 (00:59:59 till Atlas' fall)**

General Ironwood sipped on his coffee as he looked outside his beloved country, as stressful as his day is looking outside somehow eased his mind. The Vytal Festival is coming up soon and he would meet up with a certain white haired man soon.

 _I wonder how things are for him._ He thought.

Ironwood walked back to his seat when suddenly the doors to his office barged open to reveal an Altesian soldier breathing heavily.

"Were under atta-"

The next things that happened were a blur as a powerful explosion from behind Ironwood caught him by surprise and launched him across his office. His face and the floor finally became intimate a few milliseconds later. He struggled to get up but couldn't, his last visions were a blur all he remembered was the Altesian shooting at the intruders with his weapon then razor sharp claws protruding from his chest and lastly were sharp claws closing in on his head.

 **April 4, 4321 4:11 (00:10:00 till Atlas' fall)**

Meanwhile Winter Schnee was having a hard time fighting these creatures of metal; she has already taken down a few of the fat things that had miniguns attached on their arm, she thought that taking them down would buy the military time but even with the assistance of the entire military to the enemy it looked like it's nothing. Her breathing was already ragged as smaller creatures with machine guns attached to their arms fall from the sky. She took a deep breath as she prepared to unleash another powerful attack but was interrupted when she was suddenly pulled by an Altesian soldier.

"Miss Schnee, we need to go now!" The man said

"No I can still fight!" she protested.

"Give it up Miss Schnee, Atlas is lost!"

Her whole body froze up, "Impossible,"

The sounds of battle suddenly felt numb as she heard the last three words. Atlas the most technologically advanced country in the whole of Remnant lost. She suddenly felt numb as she was dragged towards a Bullhead.

"Were going to stall them for as long as we can you must get to Professor Ozpin and tell him what happened!" The soldier commanded.

Winter could only nod as the door of the Bullhead slowly closed, she took a final glance to something she wouldn't forget; in the midst of battle she could see a black flag with a blood red star that was bisected in half from its top point proudly swaying through the wind.

 **April 4, 4321 4:20 (00:00:59 till Atlas' fall)**

Captain Maroon breathed a sigh of relief as the Bullhead containing Winter Schnee flew across the sea; they're hard work will not be in vain now that the other countries know of the huge threat.

 **April 4, 4321 4:20 (00:00:15 till Atlas' fall)**

A radio blared on his earpiece that made his blood run cold.

"Were locked on!" the pilot said

"Evasive maneuvers!" his co-pilot said

"Deploy flares!"

 **April 4, 4321 4:20 (00:00:05 till Atlas' fall)**

A rocket zoomed above the captain and collided with the Bullhead resulting in a fiery explosion.

"No…" he whispered.

He fell to his knees as more soldiers behind him were torn apart by machine gun fire.

 **April 4, 4321 4:21 (00:00:00 till Atlas' fall)**

* * *

 **A/N: here's chapter 1 hope you all like it. I figured to show how brutal the cyborgs were in this chapter and to show how Remnant weapons are close to zero compared to cyborg technology. Anyways I'l like your feed back so that I could improve. I'll try to update this story every Saturday but no promises though. Also I did a small change Prologue but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't recognize it but if you do you get a cookie! Anyways that all I'm going to say.**

 **Peace~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Remnant's Last Stand Part 1– Level 3 Difficulty**

"Looks familiar isn't it, Michael?" James asked.

Michael nodded as he stared down at the planet the ship was orbiting; it reminded him of the Old Earth where there was still live trees, forests beautiful sceneries all courtesy of Mother Nature. That and also wars that waged for years, Michael sighed a breath of relief that he was born when Super Earth was created, he couldn't stand the thought of killing his own kind.

"Admiral we have incoming videos of cyborg activities," One of the pilots called out.

"Patch me through," The admiral commanded.

The table behind Michael and James lit up and revealed a bird's eye view of the current battle. Michael had to suppress his growing anger as he spots multiple cyborgs walking down on streets and murdering the innocent with their attached weapons. Looking closely the two men became confused as they saw the dead bodies that lay along the bloodied street.

"Are those… humans?" James asked.

"They look like one,"

The video panned to the right to see the opposition the cyborgs were facing; their suspicions were answered when they indeed spotted humans fighting against the machine men, some of the 'humans' were wielding long blades, some short, some had big guns that rivals a hulk's minigun and some looked like it was custom made.

"How could the defenders be losing, they have more firepower than what they could accommodate for," Michael asked.

"The cyborgs are a true menace and their determination to commit our total extinction knows no bounds, the defenders may have the firepower but the cyborgs make up for it in their numbers, all of them will run out of ammo soon they're just weakening their prey, after that…" James trailed off not sure how he was going to say it to Michael but he was more than ready to finish his statement.

"They bring in the hard hitters like warlords, hulks and IFVs,"

The admiral nodded before finally turning off the footage and turned to face the captain. "You need to go down there and assist them; you will have multiple stratagems at your disposal. Make those scumbags pay!"

If the captain's helmet was off everyone could the grin he was showing, "With pleasure,"

And with that the captain headed towards the hellpods.

* * *

 **Vale, Vale Shopping District**

Ruby panted heavily as she hid behind an alleyway. About an hour ago everything was fine until these… creatures came and slaughtered half of the entire shopping district; they wielded weapons like flamethrowers, cannons and machineguns that looked like it was attached to their arms. Her scroll buzzed giving her a notification.

 **Weiss: Is everyone ok?**

 **Ruby: I'm fine.**

 **Yang: Blake?**

Ruby waited with bated breath as seconds ticked and not a single reply from the faunus. She immediately shut her phone and placed it in her pocket as she heard footsteps… metallic footsteps. The group of metallic men started talking as if their vehicles that gone broke through years of decay. Ruby held her breath as she waited for the patrol to leave. As seconds flew by the sounds of footsteps also diminished, exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding she took out her scroll again and looked at the messages only to find that nothing changed.

 **Ruby: Ok first order of business: find Blake!**

 **Yang: You got it!**

 **Weiss: Okay**

Ruby nodded as she placed her scroll back in her pocket and ran through the alleyway, she rounded a corner in the alleyway only to find four machines. Said machines started shouting in their language, a bigger one raised its arm and shot a flare that soared to the skies, while Ruby was distracted by the flare the heard the sudden cocks of weapons, looking down she saw three barrels aimed at her. Quickly diving out of the hail of bullets she pulled out Crescent Rose and charged at the group…

* * *

 **Vale, Vale Shopping District**

Blake jumped back just in time to avoid a stream of fire courtesy of one of the flamethrower wielding machine men. She looked behind her to see smaller machine men armed with a machinegun land seemingly out of nowhere.

' _They just keep coming,'_ she thought.

In that split second of thought she was met with a metal arm on her stomach, she slid across the ground for a second only to recover quickly. Her eyes widened as she saw the barrel of her attacker aimed at her. She dodged the bullets, missing her by mere centimeters. Not letting her recover, her attacker commanded his fellow to start shooting the nimble faunus.

' _She can only dodge for so long,'_ the cyborg thought with a sinister smile.

Blake looked around her surroundings to find an escape route.

' _There!'_

To her left were two cyborgs that were small enough to handle. With a sudden burst of speed she tore thought the ranks of the cyborgs and ran to a general direction.

* * *

 **Vale, Vale Shopping District**

Ruby stopped at a fountain in a nearby park after her fight with the cyborgs, she looked like she had gone to hell and back, the cyborgs didn't give her a moment to rest, her lolita dress was torn up multiple times, the sleeves were long gone and she was running low on ammo for Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" a voice called out.

The young girl turned around only to be met by a loving hug courtesy of her big sister.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked as she let go of her sister.

"I-I'm fine,"

Ruby looked her sister to see that she was faring no better than her. Their reunion was interrupted when a shout reached their ears, turning to direction of the shout they spotted Weiss running away from a group of cyborgs approximately ten men strong.

"Let's help her out!" The young sister said.

Yang nodded and fist pumped to reload both her shotgun gauntlets and rushed in to help Weiss. While Yang rushed in Ruby took a deep breath and prepared to charge until she saw a certain cat faunus, thinking that Yang and Weiss were more than capable of handling the threat she rushed to help her other teammate.

* * *

 **Redemption**

"I'll take the angel, obliterator, close air support and stun mines," Michael said.

"Okay you know how this goes captain, into the hellpod," the stock manager said.

Michael nodded and did as he was told. As he entered the pod the stock manager said one last thing before leaving.

"Hail Democracy!"

Michael replied with his own roar. "Hail Democracy!"

And with that Michael was shot straight down towards the atmosphere of Remnant.

Team RWBY was tired; no matter how hard they fought the enemy just kept coming their clothes are already torn up, they all had their own bruises and cuts courtesy of bullets grazing past them. Weiss just finished stabbing a small cyborg while Yang was doing her best keeping them at bay; Blake had her own problems as she dodged another hail of bullets. Ruby was just done slicing five cyborgs in one swipe with Crescent Rose. The cyborgs finally scored a critical hit when Blake reacted a little slower than normal; this resulted with a metal arm on Blake's head knocking her out.

"Blake!" the team shouted.

Team RWBY rushed to their downed teammate and attempted to bring her back into battle, but all effort were useless as the faunus was clearly knocked out cold. The rest of team RWBY looked up only to see flamethrowers, grenade launchers and machine guns aimed at them.

' _It was nice knowing all of you guys,'_ Weiss thought.

' _I love you Ruby,'_ thought Yang as she hugged her sister tightly.

' _I love you too sis,'_

A loud boom echoed followed by the earth suddenly shaking changed the attention of the cyborgs. Every single machine turned pale at the sight. The three remaining members of RWBY turned to the direction the cyborgs were looking to find a man standing at a height of 6 ft. wearing black armor with yellow stripes. The man that stood calmly aimed his weapon and let loose loud bangs that even made Crescent Rose jealous. The wave of cyborgs was diminished in a matter of seconds.

The tall man approached the injured team. "Are you okay?"

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you guys hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Boy was this story hard to write, initially I made Team CFVY make first contact with Michael and I decided to bring some hulks in but then I decided that maybe its a bit too much because Hulks appear in difficulties level 5 and so on, so changed it into Team RWBY and made it into level 3 difficulty. Aside from that there is also the issue with RWBY itself, I didn't really get into the story much yet I'm still in Volume 2 so if there is anything you all would like to say regarding to the main story of the series please don't post it here, I really want to know what happens even though many of the canon stuff wont happen here. Anyways that's all I'm going to say  
**

 **Peace~**


End file.
